Un intruso en Hogwarts
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Hogwarts esta protegido por muros y hechizos, pero Lucy, una chica comun y corriente, podra entrar sin ayuda de nadie.No sabe la que le espera...
1. Default Chapter

Nota de la autora: Salvo Lucy & Co., todos los personajes pertenecen a la genia de Rowling. Please, dejen review y tengan en cuenta que este es mi primer fic, asÃ­ que no sean muy malos. Hasta el prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo!  
  
1 Un intruso en Hogwarts  
  
2 Primera Parte  
  
El pueblo inglÃ©s de Avonlea era un lugar muy chico y de pocos habitantes. AdemÃ¡s, estaba bastante apartado de cualquier otra aldea o ciudad. Pero lo mÃ¡s llamativo de Avonlea no era aquello, sino la extraÃ±a historia que se contaba sobre unas ruinas que quedaban a pocos kilÃ³metros de allÃ­. Estaban rodeadas por una alta valla de alambre con unos enormes carteles que advertÃ­an del peligro, sin embargo, no era esto lo que a todos les parecÃ­a raro, sino el hecho de que nadie, ni siquiera la municipalidad, supiera quÃ© era lo que habÃ­a ahÃ­ dentro. Se decÃ­a que era imposible cruzar la barrera, que cuando uno trataba atravesarla se alargaba y ensanchaba de forma "mÃ¡gica". Claro que esos eran sÃ³lo rumores, lo Ãºnico cierto era que nadie sabÃ­a nada y todo lo demÃ¡s era puro invento. O al menos eso pensaba, en un principio, Lucy Wilson.  
  
Lucy tenÃ­a diez aÃ±os, el pelo rubio muy largo y grandes ojos claros. Su padre era una de esas personas demasiado realistas, que nunca creen nada de nada y trataba que su hija fuera lo mÃ¡s parecida a Ã©l como fuera posible. Pero a Lucy le solÃ­an pasar muchas cosas raras que no siempre tenÃ­an una explicaciÃ³n lÃ³gica y racional. Por ejemplo, un dÃ­a habÃ­a logrado, de alguna manera, que a una compaÃ±era de colegio le saliera pelo verde. Y otra vez habÃ­a conseguido que el jarrÃ³n favorito de su mamÃ¡ (al que acababa de romper) se arreglarÃ¡ "solo" y asÃ­ varias otras cosas. Lucy no podÃ­a imaginar la razÃ³n de todo esto. Hasta esa noche.  
  
Un dÃ­a, el maestro de ella, el profesor Marston (que era de la misma opiniÃ³n que el seÃ±or Wilson) decidiÃ³ organizar con sus alumnos una especie de campamento al lado de estas ruinas. AsÃ­, los chicos se darÃ­an cuenta que eran todas mentiras y dejarÃ­an de inventarse historias. No los dejaron ir a todos, pero los que pudieron ir se entusiasmaron mucho, demasiado tal vez. Una de las madres se puso a llorar porque su "bebÃ©" (de casi once aÃ±os) se iba taaan lejos y taaanto tiempo. El chico le respondiÃ³ que si fuera por Ã©l se iba un aÃ±o entero, lo cual no la consolÃ³ mucho que digamos. Otros dijeron que serÃ­a peligroso (no se sabÃ­a si por las ruinas embrujadas o por el maestro) pero la mayorÃ­a no tuvo problemas. Un sÃ¡bado de Octubre salieron en la vieja camioneta de Marston, bastante apretados y asustados. No les daba miedo pasar la noche fuera de casa, sino que el tipo manejara como un demente. Durante todo el viaje temieron por sus vidas. Consiguieron llegar sanos y Â¿salvos?, aunque uno de ellos vomitÃ³ arriba de otro.  
  
Pero lo grave no sucediÃ³ hasta la noche. Uno de los chicos (el "bebÃ©") se cayÃ³ de un Ã¡rbol y se rompiÃ³ la pierna. El profesor tuvo que llevarlo al hospital del pueblo y dejÃ³ a su sobrino de dieciocho aÃ±os a cargo de los demÃ¡s niÃ±os. Supuestamente "El Granudo" (como le decÃ­an todos), habÃ­a ido a ayudar a su tÃ­o a cuidar de sus alumnos, pero en realidad se pasÃ³ el dÃ­a jugando al Gameboy. Obviamente, apenas se fueron el maestro y el herido, siguiÃ³ jugando y dejÃ³ que los otros hicieran lo que quisieran.  
  
Poco a poco, los chicos fueron acercÃ¡ndose hasta llegar a la alambrada con su gigantesco cartel de Â¡PELIGRO! Â¡NO PASAR!  
  
Entonces uno de ellos empezÃ³ a hablar sobre lo que podÃ­a llegar a haber del otro lado. Los demÃ¡s lo escuchaban, emocionados.  
  
- No seas tonto- lo interrumpiÃ³ Lucy- allÃ¡ no hay nada raro, sÃ³lo son unas ruinas.  
  
A nadie le gusta que lo traten de idiota, y menos delante de otros, asÃ­ que el chico le respondiÃ³ enojado que si era cierto que no habÃ­a nada extraÃ±o y si era taan valiente, que cruzara la valla. DespuÃ©s, agregÃ³ maliciosamente:  
  
- Seguro que no podrÃ¡s ni trepar la mitad, con lo debilucha y lo enana que sos- Se riÃ³ como un estÃºpido.  
  
Ella odiaba que le dijeran debilucha y enana, sobre todo si venÃ­a de alguien que no podÃ­a ni patear una pelota sin lastimarse y que apenas le llevaba unos centÃ­metros. AsÃ­ que tuvo que aceptar el reto.  
  
- Â¡No lo hagas!- le gritaron algunos- Â¡Te podrÃ­a pasar lo de Wolfang! (el que se habÃ­a roto la pierna).  
  
No les prestÃ³ atenciÃ³n, era bastante cabeza dura. Le demostrarÃ­a a ese idiota de Rudolph de lo que era capaz, Â¿quiÃ©n se creÃ­a que era para decirle debilucha?  
  
ComenzÃ³ a trepar. ParecÃ­a que nunca lograrÃ­a llegar a la parte alta de la valla, realmente daba la sensaciÃ³n que se alargaba a propÃ³sito. EmpezÃ³ a cansarse y le transpiraban las manos. Pero no se rendirÃ­a. SiguiÃ³ adelante aunque parecÃ­an inÃºtiles sus esfuerzos. Hasta que, para sorpresa de todos, llegÃ³ al final de la alambrada. Con cuidado pasÃ³ primero una pierna y luego la otra hacia el otro lado y comenzÃ³ a bajar. Tuvo una rara sensaciÃ³n, como si en vez de pasar una verja estuviera cruzando la frontera a otro mundo. AlejÃ³ semejante idea de su mente.  
  
El descenso fue mucho mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil, pero Lucy seguÃ­a preocupada por esa sensaciÃ³n. SÃ³lo consiguiÃ³ tranquilizarse cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, y no durante mucho rato. Porque cuando levantÃ³ la mirada para ver a sus amigos, a travÃ©s de la cerca de alambre, lo que vio la aterrÃ³. O mejor dicho, lo que no vio. DetrÃ¡s del alambre, en el lugar exacto donde antes estaban sus amigos, ahora no habÃ­a nada ni nadie. Fuera de su agitada respiraciÃ³n, no se escuchaba ningÃºn ruido o sonido de voces. EmpezÃ³, con desesperaciÃ³n, a golpear la verja y a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.  
  
Por mÃ¡s que chillara a un volumen de voz sorprendente, nadie parecÃ­a escucharla. El pÃ¡nico se apoderÃ³ de ella. Â¿Se habÃ­an ido todos a Avonlea? Â¿La habÃ­an dejado sola? Â¡Â¿Por quÃ© nadie le respondÃ­a?!  
  
De pronto, volviÃ³ a tener la extraÃ±a sensaciÃ³n que cuando cruzÃ³ la valla, pero con mÃ¡s intensidad que antes. Fue entonces cuando, de manera inexplicable, tuvo la certeza de que realmente habÃ­a traspasado la barrera hacia otro mundo.  
  
Un mundo que, al ser desconocido, podrÃ­a resultar muy peligroso...  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter, un adolescente de quince aÃ±os, conversaba animadamente con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaban en medio del banquete en honor a Halloween, noche de brujas, una fecha muy importante para ellos, ya que eran alumnos de un colegio de magia y hechicerÃ­a.  
  
En ese momento, mientras cenaba y se reÃ­a de una broma de Ron, no podÃ­a imaginarse ni remotamente que esa noche iba a encontrarse con la misma chica que ahora golpeaba frenÃ©tica la alambrada divisoria del mundo mÃ¡gico del muggle... 


	2. Segunda parte

Segunda parte  
  
Lucy se sentó en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Nunca le había pasado algo así. De repente, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta, pero sólo vio árboles y más árboles, o sea, un bosque. Estaba mirándolo, preguntándose qué habría escuchado, cuando vio un destello plateado. "¡Luz eléctrica!", pensó y se paró de un salto. Seguro que ahí, en el bosque, habría gente que la ayudaría a volver a su casa. En su desesperación, no pensó en lo ridícula que era esa idea y cometió uno de los peores (o mejores, quién sabe) errores de su vida: se metió en el bosque. A medida que avanzaba en la oscuridad, el resplandor se hacía más intenso, hasta que entre unos árboles encontró qué era lo que resplandecía. No era una lámpara, ni nada de eso, sino el caballo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Se lo quedó mirando, embelesada.  
  
Pero ¿era un caballo? En primer lugar, no sabía de caballos que fueran totalmente plateados, y además ¡tenía un cuerno en la frente! ¡Era un unicornio! No lo podía creer. ¡Cuando lo contara en Avonlea! Hasta que de pronto...  
  
Un golpe violento la tiró al pasto, y algo pesado y peludo cayó arriba suyo. Trató de sacárselo de encima, pero no pudo, parecía como si se agarrara a ella. Además del forcejeo, Lucy escuchó un ruido como de pinzas. ¿¿¿Qué era esa cosa horrible??? Ahora tenía miedo más miedo que nunca. Pero así como había empezado, todo terminó, y sintió como dos manos la levantaban. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con ¿un hombre o un caballo? ¿Podía ser las dos cosas a la vez? "Eso" habló:  
  
- No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso- Qué novedad, pensó ella- Subite que te saco de acá rápido.  
  
Ella lo hizo y él empezó a galopar a mucha velocidad. Era peor que el auto de Marston. Por fin terminó el viaje, ya estaban fuera del terrible bosque, y se pudo bajar. Entonces, el hombre-caballo le volvió a hablar:  
  
- Lo mejor será que vayas a pedir ayuda para volver a tu casa y que no vuelvas a entrar allí.  
  
No hacía falta que lo dijera: ni loca volvería ahí, ni aunque le pagaran. Iba a preguntarle a quién podría pedirle ayuda, cuando se dio cuento que había desaparecido. Confundida, miró alrededor suyo para fijarse a dónde le convenía ir. Lo primero que vio fue una cabaña de madera, pero parecía estar vacía, tenía las cortinas corridas y las luces apagadas. Y lo segundo que vio... fue el enorme castillo, que la dejó helada.  
  
Cuando se recuperó de la impresión (la verdad es que, sorprenderse por un castillo después de ver un unicornio y un hombre-caballo es algo estúpido, pensó) caminó hacia allá. Luego de subir los escalones de entrada, trató de abrir las puertas, que eran muy pesadas. Al final lo logró y entró al lugar.  
  
Se encontró en un vestíbulo donde su casa habría podido caber entera. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y retratos que parecían mirar directamente a ella. Desde algún lado llegaban voces y risas. Mientras estaba cruzando la habitación en dirección al sonido, escuchó que alguien susurraba a su espalda:  
  
- ¿Qué hace fuera del comedor? Debería estar en el banquete, con todos los demás.  
  
- Mirá cómo tiene la ropa ¿de dónde habrá salido?  
  
Se dio media vuelta para ver quién decía eso, para comprobar que no había nadie allí. Que raro, pensó, ¿me lo habré imaginado? Siguió caminando, cuando volvió a escuchar las mismas voces de antes:  
  
- No tiene puesto el uniforme, y su ropa es muy rara. ¿Seguro que es del colegio?  
  
- Claro. No pueden entrar los muggles aquí, aunque admito que su ropa estrafalaria, pero como se viste la gente joven hoy en día...  
  
Definitivamente, no era su imaginación. Sin embargo, otra vez lo único que encontró al darse vuelta fueron los cuadros. ¡Los cuadros! Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer de uno de los retratos estaba en otra posición. Eso ya era demasiado. ¿Dónde se había metido? Por fin llegó a las pesadas puertas dobles detrás de las cuales se escuchaban las voces y risas. Entreabrió una de ellas lo más silenciosamente que fue posible. Lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte olor a calabaza frita. Después, vio las cuatro largas mesas llenas de adolescentes, vestidos de manera extraña: túnicas negras y sombreros como de bruja o algo así. Estaba mirando las calabazas decoradas por Halloween y pensando que tal vez todos solamente estuvieran disfrazados, cuando escuchó que alguien lanzaba un chillido muy agudo en su oído, dejándola casi sorda:  
  
- ¡¡¡Una alumna fuera del comedor!!! ¡Eh, Filch, acá hay alguien a quién podrías expulsar! ¡Ja,ja,ja!  
  
Al mirar detrás suyo, se encontró con un hombrecito horrible, que parecía un duende. De repente se callaron todos, y escuchó como alguien se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estaba ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr todo lo rápido que podía. Cada vez más lejos, se escuchaban la voz del duende y la voz de otro hombre:  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que viste, Peeves? ¿Adónde se fue la chica? ¿No me estarás mintiendo?  
  
- Ah, no sé Filch. Tal vez sí te este mintiendo. Que cosa, no vi para donde fue.  
  
- ¡Peeves! ¡¡¡#$*&%@+#$%&*+@!!!  
  
- Yo sí la vi, señor- habló la voz del cuadro- No llevaba el uniforme. Se fue por allá, a la izquierda...  
  
Corrió un largo rato, hasta que creyó que el tipo ya no la seguía y se sentó a descansar un poco. Se le apareció un flacucho gato gris, y Lucy, a quien le encantaban los gatos, lo llamó para acariciarlo. Pero el gato maulló y se fue. De no haber sido por el cansancio, habría creído que era una pesadilla. Entonces, volvió a escuchar al tipo:  
  
- ¿Así que está en el pasillo de Encantamientos? No te preocupes, cariño, ya la atraparemos.  
  
¡Socorro, el gato la había delatado! ¡Esto ya era el colmo! Volvió a pararse, y salió corriendo por otro pasillo, y luego otro. Llegó frente al retrato de una gorda con un vestido rosa. La mujer la miró fijamente y le dijo:  
  
- Decime la contraseña, y te dejaré entrar. Si no, fuera de aquí.  
  
Se le ocurrió una idea: si llegaba a adivinar la contraseña, podría esconderse allí. Dijo lo primero que le fue a la mente:  
  
-¡Calabaza frita!- Aunque hasta a ella misma le pareció imposible, adivinó. El cuadro se movió a un costado, dejando ver una abertura por la cual Lucy se abalanzó. Entró en una sala circular, llena de cómodos sillones. Inmediatamente se sentó cerca del fuego, estaba muerta de cansancio. Casi se había quedado dormida, cuando escuchó pasos y voces acercándose.  
  
- ¿Contraseña?- preguntó el retrato.  
  
Lucy comprendió que todos esos entrarían y la descubrirían allí. Tenía que esconderse, pero ¿dónde? Encontró la escalera caracol, la subió a toda velocidad y se metió en una de las habitaciones. Adentro había cinco camas, se escondió debajo de una de ellas. Pero luego, otra vez escuchó pasos y voces en las escaleras:  
  
- Eh, Ron, ¿qué tal si jugamos al Snap Explosivo antes de ir a la cama?  
  
- Es una buena idea. Harry, ayudame a buscarlo, me parece que lo deje debajo de mi cama.  
  
Y entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a dos personas, que se aproximaban lenta y peligrosamente a donde estaba ella... 


	3. Tercera parte

1 Tercera parte  
  
Por debajo del acolchado, vio dos pares de pies, unos normales y otros bastante grandes. Entonces, uno de ellos (el de los pies grandes) se agachÃ³ y metiÃ³ la mano justo debajo de la cama donde estaba Lucy. Ã‰sta se encogiÃ³ todo lo que pudo, pero la manota se acercaba cada vez mÃ¡s. Hasta que le tocÃ³ el tobillo. Entonces...  
  
- Â¡Ayyy! Â¡Algo me pateÃ³ la mano!  
  
- No digas estupideces Â¿quÃ© te pudo haber pateado? A menos que fuera Peeves...  
  
En ese momento, otra mano se metiÃ³ debajo de la cama y empezÃ³ a tantear. Antes que ella pudiera hacer nada, la agarrÃ³ del tobillo y comenzÃ³ a tirar. Lucy se agarrÃ³ con fuerza de una de las patas de la cama. El primer par de manos tambiÃ©n la agarrÃ³ tratando de arrastrarla fuera, hasta que entre los dos consiguieron sacarla de su escondite. Lucy cerrÃ³ los ojos. Si iban a hacerle algo, mejor no verlo. OjalÃ¡ fuese rÃ¡pido.  
  
No pasÃ³ nada. Al final abriÃ³ los ojos: la curiosidad pudo mÃ¡s que el miedo. Lo que vio la sorprendiÃ³. No eran bichos de tres cabezas y cinco brazos, sÃ³lo eran dos chicos de unos quince aÃ±os, que llevaban esa especie de tÃºnicas negras. Uno de ellos (el de los pies y las manos grandes) tenÃ­a pelo rojo, pecas y parecÃ­a ser el mÃ¡s alto. El otro tenÃ­a el pelo negro todo despeinado, anteojos y una rara cicatriz en la frente. Los dos la miraban como a un extraterrestre o algo por el estilo. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que se recuperaran lo suficiente de la sorpresa como para hablarle. Y claro, empezaron los dos al mismo tiempo:  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© hacÃ©s acÃ¡? Â¿Por quÃ© no estÃ¡s en tu propio dormitorio?  
  
- Â¿En quÃ© aÃ±o estÃ¡s? Â¿QuÃ© le pasÃ³ a tu uniforme?  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© hacÃ­as abajo de la cama? Â¿De quÃ© te escondÃ­as?  
  
Y asÃ­ siguieron y siguieron por un laaargo rato, hasta que Lucy perdiÃ³ la paciencia.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¡Si no se callan de una vez, me va a ser imposible responderles nada!!!  
  
Se callaron, aunque mÃ¡s que por los gritos de ella fue porque se habÃ­an quedado sin aire. Justo cuando iba a empezar a contarles todo, se volviÃ³ a abrir la puerta y entrÃ³ una chica de pelo castaÃ±o y con un libro en la mano.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© hacen ahÃ­ tirados en el piso? Â¿No Ã­bamos a jugar al Snap Explosivo?  
  
Antes de que le pudieran contestar, descubriÃ³ a Lucy sentada en el suelo. TambiÃ©n ella se quedÃ³ asombrada, mirÃ¡ndola con ojos muy abiertos. Entonces, los otros dos le contaron lo que habÃ­a pasado, o mejor dicho, lo que ellos sabÃ­an que habÃ­a pasado. Cuando terminaron, Lucy tomÃ³ la palabra y les relato toda la historia, explicando cÃ³mo se llamaba, dÃ³nde vivÃ­a, cÃ³mo habÃ­a cruzado la alambrada, el unicornio, etc.  
  
- Pero Â¡si los muggles no pueden entrar a Hogwarts! Â¡Vos lo dijiste, Hermione!- exclamÃ³ el chico pelirrojo.  
  
- Claro que no, tonto. Es obvio que ella no es una muggle.- respondiÃ³ la otra.  
  
- Disculpen, pero Â¿quÃ© significa muggle?- preguntÃ³ Lucy. Ã‰sa era la palabra rara que habÃ­a dicho el cuadro.  
  
- Es una persona que no puede hacer magia. Pero vos sÃ­ debes poder. Si no, no hubieras podido entrar aquÃ­.  
  
Lucy se la quedÃ³ mirando. DebÃ­a estar loca, pensÃ³. Pero no supo cuÃ¡l de las dos lo estaba mÃ¡s. Al ver su confusiÃ³n, la otra chica le preguntÃ³ si nunca habÃ­a hecho nada raro en su vida, algo sin explicaciÃ³n lÃ³gica. RecordÃ³ a su compaÃ±era de pelo verde y al jarrÃ³n. Y asÃ­ comprendiÃ³: por eso el lugar era tan raro Â¡eran todos brujos! Â¡Y ella tambiÃ©n lo era! Entonces, la chica de pelo castaÃ±o (Â¿cÃ³mo era que se llamaba?) siguiÃ³ explicÃ¡ndole cosas, como que Ã©se lugar era un colegio de magia, que uno entraba a los once aÃ±os, que no podÃ­an entrar los que no fueran magos, que si bien la mayorÃ­a era de familia mÃ¡gica, algunos tenÃ­an padres muggles, como a ella misma le habÃ­a pasado. Y por Ãºltimo, que al cumplir once aÃ±os tambiÃ©n ella recibirÃ­a su carta, anunciÃ¡ndole que tenÃ­a una vacante en Hogwarts (el nombre del colegio). A Lucy todo le daba vueltas.  
  
- Yo sÃ³lo tengo una duda- comentÃ³ el chico de pelo negro- Â¿CÃ³mo la llevamos de vuelta a su casa?  
  
Todos se miraron, pero ninguno parecÃ­a tener mucha idea. SÃ³lo habÃ­a una cosa completamente segura: por el bosque no, ni locos entrarÃ­an allÃ­. PasÃ³ un rato, hasta que la adolescente de pelo castaÃ±o sugiriÃ³ que lo mejor serÃ­a llevarla con Dumbledore. QuÃ© o quiÃ©n era Dumbledore, Lucy no tenÃ­a idea, pero los otros estuvieron de acuerdo. Le dieron una tÃºnica un poquito larga (la llevaba arrastrando y pisando) que se la puso encima de la ropa y salieron del dormitorio. Al cruzar el salÃ³n de los sillones, algunos chicos los miraron pero no dijeron nada, ni siquiera cuando pasaron por el hueco del retrato. Ahora que estaba mÃ¡s tranquila, pudo notar algunas de las cosas raras que tenÃ­an los pasillos. Cuadros que se movÃ­an, armaduras que caminaban, puertas que se abrÃ­an solas, etc. Y ademÃ¡s, estaban los pasadizos secretos, detrÃ¡s de paneles corredizos o tapices.  
  
Justo cuando salÃ­an de uno de ellos, se escuchÃ³ una voz helada y furiosa que exclamÃ³:  
  
- Â¿Â¿Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­, Potter???  
  
El corazÃ³n de Lucy hubiera ganado el salto en alto en cualquier olimpÃ­ada. Pero al darse vuelta, sÃ³lo se encontrÃ³ con un hombre de grasiento pelo negro y nariz ganchuda, que los miraba fijamente.  
  
A Lucy le sorprendiÃ³ lo pÃ¡lidos que se pusieron los otros chicos. DespuÃ©s de un ataque de un bicho raro, un paseo con un hombre-caballo (se llamaban centauros, recordÃ³), cuadros que hablaban, un duende, y todo lo demÃ¡s; Ã©se hombre no podÃ­a tener nada de terrible. Â¿O sÃ­?  
  
Por una vez en la vida, Harry fue completamente sincero con el profesor Snape. Sin embargo, al terminar de explicar toda la historia, Snape no pareciÃ³ creerle nada. Claro que el profesor desconfiaba de tres de cada cuatro palabras que decÃ­a Harry. Entonces Snape recordÃ³ lo que habÃ­a contado Filch sobre la chica vestida como muggle. Y definitivamente Ã©l no habÃ­a visto a esa chica antes, aunque podÃ­a ser de primero.  
  
- Bien, si es asÃ­, yo la acompaÃ±arÃ© al despacho del director. Ustedes se vuelven a la cama de inmediato.  
  
A Lucy la idea la espantÃ³. Â¿Por quÃ© la tenÃ­a que llevar ese tipo tan desagradable y no los otros, que eran tan simpÃ¡ticos? Â¡Era una injusticia! Pero, milagrosamente, no tuvo que quedarse a solas con el narigÃ³n.  
  
- Severus, Â¿quÃ© sucede aquÃ­?  
  
La niÃ±a, que ya creÃ­a haberlo visto todo, se dio cuenta de que siempre hay nuevas cosas para sorprenderse.  
  
El seÃ±or que hablÃ³ tenÃ­a el pelo y la barba plateados por la cintura, llevaba una tÃºnica con lunas bordadas y un puntiagudo sombrero de mago. Lucy tardÃ³ un rato en avivarse de que tenÃ­a la boca abierta y la cerrÃ³ con fuerza.  
  
AsÃ­ fue como terminaron yendo todos al despacho de Dumbledore, que era el de pelo blanco. AllÃ­ Ã©l les pidiÃ³ que le volvieran a contar la historia desde el principio, que no les habÃ­a podido entender nada con todos hablando al mismo tiempo. Entonces sÃ­ mandÃ³ a todos (incluyendo al profesor) a la cama. Dijo que tenÃ­a que hablar con Lucy a solas. Los chicos (que ahora sabÃ­a que se llamaban Ron, Hermione y Harry) parecÃ­an algo decepcionados y el profesor algo enojado, pero ninguno dijo nada. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Dumbledore dijo a Lucy:  
  
- Bueno, me parece que por hoy tuviste mÃ¡s que suficiente. Ahora volverÃ¡s a tu casa, pero prometeme una cosa.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© cosa?  
  
- Que nunca le contarÃ¡s a nadie lo que viste aquÃ­, ni siquiera a tu familia.  
  
No hacÃ­a falta que se lo pidieran, si llegaba a contarlo terminarÃ­a en un loquero de eso se daba cuenta perfectamente.  
  
Y entonces sucediÃ³ la cosa mÃ¡s rara de toda la noche: el mago la tocÃ³ con la varita, ella parpadeÃ³... y se encontrÃ³ de nuevo en el campamento, con todos los demÃ¡s. Al mirar su reloj, se dio cuenta que marcaba la misma hora que antes de cruzar la valla. Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Y los otros parecÃ­an haberse olvidado de la alambrada y se comportaban normalmente, aunque algo asustados porque Marston no habÃ­a vuelto todavÃ­a.  
  
Cuando al dÃ­a siguiente regresaron a sus casas, todos estaban tan preocupados por la pierna de Wolfang que casi no preguntaron a sus hijos por el campamento ni nada. Lucy tampoco contarÃ­a lo sucedido, nunca.  
  
Y a pesar de todo esto, Lucy sabÃ­a que no lo habÃ­a soÃ±ado. SabÃ­a que el mundo del otro lado de la cerca era tan real como el de Avonlea, y sabÃ­a que cuando cumpliera once aÃ±os formarÃ­a parte de Ã©l.  
  
Y ya no serÃ­a una intrusa. 


End file.
